Father and Daughter
by Just Another Fangirl 6
Summary: Oneshots of the Specialists with their daughters.
1. Do u still love me Daddy?

Hey'ya peoples!

So this is my 1st winx story, yay!

Ok so I'm been reading this story on the "Victorious" section of fanfiction and it's basically oneshots of one of the characters (Beck, if u guys watch the show) and his daughter. It's by "For a thousand years" and it's called "Daughter and Father" if u wanted 2 check it out, it's really good.

So it got me thinking….. "Hey how about I do one of these 4 winx?" so that's wat I'm doing, yay!

So this is gonna be about the specialists with their daughters, my ocs. I'm taking requests so if u want me 2 write a oneshot in this story with your oc. Just give me info about them and an idea and I'll write it. Or if u have an idea just review and tell me.

Ok so this ch is gonna b about Sky and 1 of his daughters hope u like :)

O and btw this takes place on Sparks/ Domino

Do you still love me Daddy?

Sky sat back in the rocking chair that was in his and Bloom's room and began to reflect on all that had happened in his life this week and man there had been a lot of stuff that had happened!

The main thing that had happened was that his and Bloom's second child had been born.

"_I'm a lucky man_," Sky thought as he went over to the crib where his newborn daughter was sleeping and looked down at her.

He smiled, she was gorgeous!

The baby, Lockette her name was after Bloom's pixie, looked like Bloom with her peach skin tone and light blue eyes.

The only trait that she had that wasn't exactly Bloom's was her hair, which was light orange with blonde streaks.

Sky then thought about his other daughter- his oldest child- Skylar.

Like both of her parents, six year old Skylar had peach colored skin and light blue eyes.

Like Sky, her hair was blonde.

"_Such beautiful girls_," Sky thought "_they got all of it from their mother_."

Speaking of their mother, Bloom then came in, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Before Sky could ask what was wrong, she said:

"Have you seen Skylar? She's been missing for an hour now, and no one can find her!"

"You're kidding," Sky said, starting to get worried.

Bloom shook her head.

"I sent the guards to look everywhere and they haven't found her," she said.

"Well that's weird cause I do remember that the last time I saw her was an hour ago…" Sky said.

Flashback to an hour ago…

Sky was sitting in the rocking chair, holding Lockette in his arms and bottle feeding her.

There then was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sky said.

The door opened and Skylar walked in.

"Hi Daddy!" she said.

"Hi honey!" Sky said.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Skylar asked her father.

"Sorry honey, I can't right now I need to finish feeding your sister, but after ok?"

Skylar gave a sigh and said:

"Ok Daddy."

She then sadly walked out.

End of flashback…

"You didn't see her, you know after she left?" Sky then questioned.

Bloom shook her head and continued crying.

"I think I know where she is…" Sky said.

Bloom looked up.

"Where?"

"Somewhere… I'll be back…"

/

Sky was walking deep in the forests of Sparks.

He walked until he reached a giant tree with a huge tree house in it.

Sky climbed the ladder that led into the tree house.

There lying down on the couch in the treehouse drawing something, was Skylar.

"Hey kiddo," Sky said as he walked up to his daughter.

Skylar ignored him and continued drawing.

Sky went over and looked at what she was doing.

On the clipboard in which she was using to draw on, Skylar had clipped on a picture and was redrawing it on a piece of paper under it.

The picture was of Sky holding Skylar when she was a newborn baby; Sky was looking down and smiling at Skylar while she was sleeping peacefully.

Sky then took his glance away from the picture and looked at Skylar's redrawing.

It was really good, looked like a professional had done it.

"I love that picture," Sky said as he knelt down next to Skylar "I remember the day that you were born."

Skylar tuned out her father and continued redrawing the picture.

"I was afraid to hold you because you were so tiny, I didn't wanna drop you," Sky continued "but then your mother said that I was just being silly and gave you to me. Oh and then when I had you in my arms I started to cry because I was so happy…"

Skylar then stopped doing her redrawing and looked up at her father.

"And then," Sky went on saying "I promised myself that I would protect you and try to be the best father I could be to you."

"Well you aren't doing a good job," Skylar grumbled "cause you don't love me anymore!"

Sky felt hurt when she said that.

"What are you talking about honey? Of course I love you!" he said.

"Not uh, it's Lockette you love now not me! Cause whenever I ask you to hang out with me you say you have to be with her!" Skylar screamed as she started to cry.

Sky was about to say something in his defense when Skylar softly asked:

"Daddy, why don't you love me anymore?"

Ok now that double hurt.

"_How could she keep thinking this? I'll always love her_," Sky thought.

He then said out loud, as he sat down next to his daughter:

"Honey, I love both you and your sister equally, it's just that your sister needs just a _little _more attention because she's a baby. But please don't think that we're forgetting about you, and I'm sorry that you've been feeling that way. I promise it won't happen again. Can you forgive me?"

Skylar smiled and said:

"Maybe."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Sky just kept going on saying that until Skylar said:

"Ok Daddy! I forgive you! I love you!"

She then hugged her father.

"I love you too, kid," Sky said as he hugged her back.

The end!

Yay, so glad I got this done!

Now plz read and review and if u have a request tell me! Don't be shy! ;) That's all for now until I update!


	2. Promise me

Hi peoples!

So ok, here is the 2nd ch of "Father and Daughter."

This is gonna be about Timmy and his daughter Tina, as requested to me by robobot14

I'd like to delicate this 2 my own dad, cause he often helps me with my homework, which inspired this oneshot.

Plz enjoy!

"Promise Me"

Being the daughter of Tecna and Timmy you would think that Tina could do any task that was put before her.

And most of the time she could.

She was one of the smartest thirteen year olds known to man, but even the smartest people don't get things all the time.

So even though Tina was good at math, there were just some things in it that she didn't get like exponents.

That was why she was walking to her father's office, hoping he could help her with her math homework.

Tina knocked on Timmy's door.

"It's open," Timmy said.

Tina opened the door and walked into her father's office.

She always liked her father's office, it was full of lots of computers along with stuff that he had and was inventing.

"Hi Daddy!" Tina said when she walked in.

Timmy, who was typing on one of the computers, stopped what he was doing to look at his daughter.

"Hi Tina," he said, smiling at her.

"Do you have like a couple minutes?" Tina asked.

"I have all the time in the world for you my princess," Timmy replied.

"Yay!" Tina cried as she took a chair and sat down next to her father.

"So what do you need?" Timmy asked after Tina sat down.

"I need some help with my math homework," Tina answered.

"Ask away!" Timmy said.

He spent thirty minutes trying to help her but she still didn't get it.

"Forget it," Tina said after those thirty minutes "I'll never get this!"

"You just need a brake that's all," Timmy told her "here, sit on my lap and I'll tell you a little story."

"Ok," Tina said as she went over and sat on Timmy's lap.

Once she got settled, Timmy began his story:

/

"Ok so a long time ago, a very evil man by the name of Baltor {Valtor} escaped from the Omega Dimension. Since the portal to the Omega Dimension opened up into Tides {Andros} Baltor escaped into there. He possessed all the guard mermaids with his dark magic, turning them into evil monsters…"

/

"Sorry to interrupt," Tina then said "but what is the point of this story?"

"Just keep listening," Timmy told her.

He then continued:

/

"Once he got out and possessed the mermaids, Baltor left, leaving the portal to the Omega Dimension open. At first, it wasn't a big deal, but then some of the other prisoners in the Omega Dimension began to escape. In addition to that the very fact that the portal was open spelled doom for Tides. It needed to be closed. So your mother and her friends…."

/

"The winx!" Tina cried.

"Yes, the winx," Timmy nodded.

/

"Anyways, they went to Tides to try to close the portal. And long story short, your mother closes the portal. Her friends all thought that she was gone after she did that since there was no way to reopen the portal; they all thought that she was dead. But I refused to believe that. So I built a machine to try to find her, it didn't work at first but I didn't lose hope. I kept believing that the machine would work and it did and we found your mother.

So all I'm really trying to say here, Tina is don't give up. If I had given up on your mother, you wouldn't be here today."

/

Tina thought about that and he did have a point.

If it wasn't for his persistence, she would have never been alive.

"Ah I see what you're saying, Dad," Tina said.

"Tina promise me one thing," Timmy then said "promise me that no matter how hard anything gets- wither it's math or just life in general- promise me that you'll never give up."

"I promise Daddy," Tina said, feeling a wave of confidence wash over her.

Timmy smiled:

"That's my girl!"

The end!

Ok so robobot14, I know you told me that Tina is supposed to be 7 years old, but I made her older, hope you don't mind….

Plz r&r!


	3. A Treasure Hunt

Hi peoples!

Ok so here is the 3rd oneshot as requested 2 me by emmolina.

This is about Helia and his daughter, Lillyan

Plz enjoy :)

"A Treasure Hunt."

"I want Mommy!" three year old Lillyan squealed as she was crying.

Helia sighed.

Flora was off in Linphea visiting her family; she would be gone for a week.

It was the first time that Flora had gone on a trip like this ever since Lillyan was born, so it was the first time that Lillyan experienced not having her mother around.

Flora had only been gone for one day, and Lillyan was already heartbroken at the fact that she was gone.

Helia picked up Lillyan.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," he said in his gentle voice.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Lillyan screamed.

"You just need some fresh air," Helia said, as he set her down "come on, go and put on your shoes."

Lillyan looked up and stopped crying for just a second.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to the park and having a picnic," Helia smiled.

"Yay! Picnic!" Lillyan cried, since she loved having picnics and going outside.

At the park….

"Daddy, hurry!" Lillyan cried as she ran ahead of her father.

"I'm hurrying as much as I can," Helia said, carrying a heavy basket "but this basket is really heavy…."

He hoped Lillyan would take that as a clue to go and help him.

"Oh well then take your time Daddy, I'm gonna go and play on the swings!" Lillyan replied, running to the playground.

Helia sighed once again.

He then went and set his stuff down by a tree; he then went to the playground to go play with Lillyan.

A few minutes later…

Lillyan and Helia were sitting under the tree, having their picnic.

They were just eating silently when Lillyan got up and said:

"I'm done eating. Now let's play hide and seek!"

"What's the magic word?" Helia asked.

"Please?" Lillyan said.

Helia smiled.

"Ok, I'll count," he said.

He then started counting and Lillyan went to hide.

Later….

Lillyan and Helia had long finished playing hide and seek and were just taking a nap under the tree.

Helia felt something and he woke up.

As soon as he did that, a piece of paper fell into his eyes.

Helia grabbed the paper which had been stuck to his forehead by tape.

He read the paper.

It said:

"Go north into the woods and stop when you see a tree with a heart carved into its center."

Helia gave a confused look to the paper.

He repeated the instructions again in his mind.

"Go north into the woods and stop when you see a tree with a heart carved into it."

Helia then looked up ahead; just behind the park was a big clump of trees, the forest.

Helia wasn't sure what to do now.

Should he follow the note, or just stay here?

Well his curiosity got the best of him, so he decided to go where the note told him to go.

He woke up Lillyan.

"Yes?" she asked when she was awake.

"How would you like to go on a little walk?"

/

Helia and Lillyan soon walked out of the playground and were in the woods.

"This place is scary, Daddy," Lillyan said.

"What are you talking about?" Helia asked "The woods isn't scary!"

"Yes it is!" Lillyan cried.

"What, just cause it's a little dark?" Helia asked.

Lillyan nodded.

Helia couldn't help but smile.

"It's not scary if we just use our imagination!" he said as he picked her up.

Helia then saw a random bird flying up in the sky.

"Let's make up a story about that bird," he said, "I'll start. That's bird's name is Bobby."

He then looked toward Lillyan.

"Bobby is flying South," she said.

"The reason he's flying south is to start a new life," Helia said.

"He wants to start a new life cause he did a crime back in his old town and he wants to clear his name," Lillyan added.

They then continued doing that all the way until they reached the tree with the heart carved in the center.

There was a note stuck onto it.

"Wanna read it?" Helia asked Lillyan.

Lillyan reached out, grabbed the note.

She read it.

"Now open your arms, wide," Lillyan read.

Lillyan and Helia then shared a confused look.

They then heard a familiar voice cry:

"Guys!"

Helia and his daughter both turned their heads and saw Flora running toward them.

"Mama!" Lillyan cried.

Helia set her down so that she could run toward her mother.

"My baby!" Flora cried, as she picked up Lillyan and kissed her cheek.

Helia then walked up to Flora.

"Hey," he shyly said to her.

"Hey, sweetie," Flora smiled back and kissed him.

"Ew," Lillyan said.

Both Flora and Helia playfully rolled their eyes.

"What are you doing back here?" Helia questioned "You're supposed to be gone for four more days!"

"Oh so you don't like that I'm back!" Flora grinned.

"Not uh, I didn't say that," Helia smiled back.

"I couldn't stay away from you guys to long," Flora replied.

"But what about your family?" Helia asked.

"They're here," Flora said.

Her parents and sister then came out.

"Hi!" they all said.

"Oh," Helia said "well there's just one more thing I'm not getting."

"What?" Flora asked.

"Why did you have us come here into the woods?"

"Hey, I can't be random?" Flora asked.

Helia and his family then continued walking a walk through the woods, continuing to tell the story of Bobby the bird.

THE END!

Hope u guys all liked that, epically u, emmolina, since I was having a hard time coming with an idea.

R&R plz :)


	4. You Did Good Kid

Ok so here is the new ch, as requested to me by AntoRodriguez7

Enjoy!

"You Did Good Kid"

Everything was all set.

The guests had all been R.S.V.P- ed, and the location was chosen.

"Wow I can't believe that we put together this surprise party for your father without him finding out," Musa said to her and Riven's two kids: Livvy and Danny.

"I know right!" Livvy agreed.

"Normally, when we keep secrets from him, he finds out," Danny said "so yeah I agree, I am very surprised."

Musa nodded in agreement.

She then sighed.

"One of the people that I invited to the party was your father's mother, your grandmother, I hope that she shows up," she said.

"Dad's mom?" Danny asked "Have we ever met her?"

Musa shook her head.

"Your father doesn't have a very good relationship with her," she explained "she abandoned him and his father when he was little. He hasn't spoken to her since."

"Wow that's sad," Livvy said.

"Is she coming?" Danny wondered.

"I haven't got a reply yet," Musa responded "I doubt she will come, but I just can't stand to see your father continue to be mad at her. I just hope that she comes and that they make up."

Later…

Livvy was upstairs in her room.

She had remembered how her parents always told her that family was important, so had she decided that she would find her grandmother and bring her to her dad's party.

Hopefully they would make up and be peaceful to each other once again.

So there was Livvy, sitting at her computer, wondering what to do.

She wanted to try to look to see if her grandmother had a Facebook, but she didn't know her name.

Guess there was only one person to ask about her, and that person was her father.

Livvy went out of her room, down the stairs, and outside onto the front yard.

There was her father, sitting in a yard chair, listening to his i-pod.

"Hi Daddy," Livvy said to him.

Riven took out his earbuds.

"Hey kid," he said.

"Do you have a minute?" Livvy questioned.

Riven nodded.

Livvy sat down next to him.

"How come we've never met your parents?" she wondered.

Riven gave her a look.

"Why are you asking this?" he inquired.

"Just wondering," Livvy said.

There was a silence between them.

"My dad's dead," Riven answered back after a few minutes.

"What about your mom?"

"You don't need to know about her."

"Can you at least just tell me her name?"

"Aria." Riven said.

"Aria….."

"Martin."

"How do you spell that?"

"A-r-i-a."

"Ok thanks, Daddy!" Livvy exclaimed.

She then jumped up, quickly kissed her father's cheek, ran back into the house and up into her room.

The next day….

"Mom, Danny and I are going for a walk!" Livvy called to her mother as she stood near the near the front door of the house, waiting for her brother as he put on and tied his shoes.

"Be back in an hour!" Musa yelled.

"Ok!" Livvy said.

She then looked at her brother.

His left shoe was on and tied, and so was his right shoe; he just needed to tie it.

"Hurry up, twerp," Livvy mumbled.

"Can you be patient, miss bossy pants?" Danny queried.

"Can you be any slower, you boob?"

Danny then stood up, shoe all tied.

"There, I'm done," he said.

Livvy then walked out of the house, with Danny following her.

"So where are we going again?" Danny asked.

"To Dad's mom's house."

"You found out where she lived?"

"Yeah."

"How?" Danny said.

"Internet," Livvy responded.

"Why are we going to her house?"

"So we can get her to come to Dad's party."

"And why would we wanna do that? He hates her!"

"He doesn't hate her," Livvy clarified "he's just mad at her. Maybe if she came to the party and apologized, Dad might forgive her."

They then reached Riven's mom's house like thirty minutes later.

Ironically, she lived all the way down the block.

As soon as they got to Aria's house Danny said:

"I wanna ring the doorbell!"

"Go ahead," Livvy said.

Danny then went and rung the doorbell.

A minute passed and it was answered by a women.

She looked to be about in her fifties with short magenta colored hair, light skin, and black eyes.

"What do you want?" the women asked.

She had the door partly open and was looking outside.

"Are you Aria?" Livvy asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" the lady snapped.

"Um…." Livvy didn't know what to say.

"Cause we're your grandkids!" Danny just blurt out.

The lady slammed the door in their faces.

"Nice going, boob," Livvy growled.

"Hey she was gonna find out sooner or later!" Danny cried.

A week later….

It was Friday, the day of Riven's party.

It was his turn to pick up Livvy and Danny from school, so he drove to their schools to pick them up.

The ride back to their neighborhood was pretty quiet.

Riven soon pulled up into the driveway of the house.

As soon as the car stopped, Livvy jumped out and ran into the house.

"He's coming!" she yelled.

Everyone then went and hid themselves, the lights were turned off.

Riven and Danny then walked in.

Riven went and flipped on the light switch and everyone jumped out and yelled surprise.

A smile grew on Riven's face.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A birthday party for you, duh!" Helia said.

"But my brithday's not until next week."

"Doesn't mean we can't party early!" Stella cried.

They all laughed.

"Hello Riven," a voice said.

Riven turned and gasped.

The women from down the block, who was indeed Riven's mom, walked up to him.

"Mom?" he asked.

Aria nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

Aria then looked around, everyone was staring at them.

"Do you mind?" she said.

Everyone then backed away and went to their own places.

The Winx and the Specialists in one corner and their kids in the other.

"What's going on?" Flora and Helia's daughter, Blossom, asked as Livvy joined her and her group.

"My dad's talking to his mom," Livvy said, stating the obvious.

"But why was it so awkward?" Pauline, Bloom and Sky's daughter, asked.

"Cause my dad hasn't spoken to her in like, forever."

Later….

Riven was sitting outside in the backyard.

Livvy went out and joined him.

"So…." she said.

"Thank you," Riven said.

"Huh?" Livvy asked.

"Thank you, for getting my mom to come."

"So you guys are good now?"

Riven smiled.

"Yep," he replied "you did good kid, I'm proud of you."

Livvy returned the smile.

THE END!

Oh my gosh, yay!

For some reason this oneshot was hard to write.

I had one idea, but it wasn't that good, so I tried another idea, but I failed in writing it.

Thankfully Anto told this idea and I was able to think of a story for it.

Ok so next I will take Princess Flora66's request and do a oneshot about Nabu (btw I heard that he didn't really die but just got put in a coma like state. Is that true? I read that off of the Winx Wiki)

And then after that I'll do another Riven oneshot 4 .UniCoRns.

Anyway until then plz review!


	5. A Birthday Suprise Gone Wrong

Ok so here is the new oneshot as requested to me by Southern Gurl.

Plz enjoy :)

"A Birthday Surprise Gone Wrong."

Nabu and his six year old daughter, Sasha, had been waiting all day for this moment.

"Guys, I'm going out!" Layla told them as she came down the stairs of their house.

"Ok!" Sasha and Nabu said, in unison.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, playing cards, just like any other day, even though it wasn't.

Layla then reached the front door; she had her hand on the doorknob and was just about to turn it and walk out, when she stopped.

"Is there anything you would like to say to me before I leave?" she questioned.

"Bye!" the father and daughter said, at the same time, not even looking up from their card game.

Layla sighed and went out.

As soon as she was gone, Sasha and Nabu giggled to themselves.

"Daddy, I can't believe it worked!" Sasha smiled.

"Yep, the plan worked!" Nabu acknowledged, returning the smile.

"So, are we gonna bake the cookies for Mommy now?"

"Yep!"

Today was Layla's birthday.

Nabu had wanted to buy a little cake and have a small in- home celebration.

But Sasha, who loved to cook, insisted that she bake some cookies for her mother, saying that:

"It'll save us some money, Daddy!"

She was just so cute, Nabu couldn't say no.

So the plan the two had agreed to was this:

The whole day they would act like they had forgotten Layla's birthday, and then later in the day when she would leave for her daily hangouts with the other Winx girls ,they would bake cookies for her so that when she came back, she would realize that they didn't actually didn't forget her birthday.

"Ok so what do we need first, baby?" Nabu queried.

Knowing that all that Sasha read was cooking books, Nabu knew that she had remembered the recipe by heart.

"A lot of things," Sasha said.

"Like?"

"I'll get it!" Sasha ran toward the cabinet where all the food was kept.

Nabu smiled as he watch Sasha get all the ingredients.

"_She's gonna be the next 'Food Network' star, I swear,"_ he thought to himself, grinning.

Sasha looked a lot like Nabu.

She had light brown skin, dark green eyes, and long light brown hair that reached all the way down to her hips.

It took Sasha a few minutes, but she had finally placed all the ingredients on the table.

"My, that's a lot of stuff," Nabu mentioned.

"Yeah it is, Daddy," Sasha replied.

"Ok, so from this moment on, you're the boss and I'm the assistant. Just tell me what to do," Nabu said.

"_Never thought I would be saying that," _he thought.

"Well, first we have to preheat the oven to 360 degrees Fahrenheit. And while the oven heats we need to grease the cookie sheets with parchment paper," Sasha told him.

There was pride in her voice, since she was now "the boss".

"Ok, let's get it on it!" Nabu said.

"Daddy, I'll set the oven, you grease the cookie sheet."

After washing his hands, Nabu went and got the cookie sheet, while Sasha went and set the oven.

A few minutes later…

They had poured the weird looking glob of all the ingredients mixed together into the cookie sheets, and had placed it in the oven.

"What now, boss?" Nabu inquired.

"We just have to wait like fifteen to seventeen minutes," Sasha said.

"Cool, that wasn't so hard!"

Sasha nodded.

"I have to go potty, can you set it for me, Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, baby."

"Thanks."

Sasha then ran toward the bathroom.

Nabu then looked at the oven.

He had never been able to get the buttons on it, manly cause they all looked similar and that when he and Layla bought the house, the labels were faded.

Layla had tried painting over the faded labels on the buttons but it had just made it worse.

"_Um, which button was the minute button again?" _Nabu thought "_Was it the one on the far right? No, Sasha had pushed that button to preheat the oven. Um…."_

He then squinted and tried to read Layla's writings over the buttons.

"_I think it's this one,"_ he thought.

Nabu pushed the button.

What he got was two zeros in front of a blinking colon.

"Oh good, I pushed the right button," he mumbled.

He then pushed the button all the way until it showed this:

15:00

Nabu then pushed the "enter" button, the only button on the oven whose label was not faded.

The timer then displayed this:

14:59

It then started counting down.

"Good," Nabu gave a smile of satisfaction.

Sasha then came out and ran toward him.

"Did you set it?" she asked her father.

"Yep," Nabu nodded.

"Yay!"

Nabu then picked Sasha up.

"U wanna watch some T.V.?" he asked.

Sasha nodded.

Nabu then went, laid down on the couch, placed Sasha on top of him and turned on the T.V.

An hour later….

Sasha and Nabu had fallen asleep watching T.V.

Sasha was woken up by the smell of smoke.

She got up and screamed.

"DADDY!" she shook Nabu frantically.

"Whatttttttttttttt?" Nabu groaned.

"THE KITCHEN'S ON FIRE!"

Nabu instantly jumped up, knocking Sasha to the ground.

"OMG!" he shouted.

Nabu grabbed the fire extinguisher, and used it to put out the fire.

By the time he was done, half the kitchen was burned up.

Nabu just stood there for a few minutes, holding the fire extinguisher, and breathing heavily.

He then heard his daughter crying; he put the fire extinguisher down and ran to her.

"Shhh, shhhh, it's ok. I didn't mean to drop you! I'm really sorry!" Nabu said as he picked Sasha up.

Sasha continued crying.

He then heard the front door opening.

"WHY DO I SMELL SMOKE?" Layla hollered as she dashed in.

She ran into the kitchen and stopped.

Her eyes darted back and forth to two places and two places only: the area where the oven was and toward Nabu and Sasha.

"My kitchen!" Layla cried "What happened to my kitchen?"

"I-I can explain," Nabu stammered.

"Then why don't you?"

A few minutes later…

Nabu had explained to Layla everything that had happened.

His and Sasha's plan, how they put the cookies in the oven, went to watch T.V. and fell asleep, and how they woke up to the smell of smoke, and found the kitchen on fire.

"So you guys didn't forget about my birthday?" Layla asked.

"Why do you think we were trying to make you cookies? Just for our own enjoyment?" Nabu said.

Sasha giggled.

Layla couldn't help but giggle as well.

"You said that the cookies were supposed to bake for fourteen minutes, right?" she then wondered.

Sasha nodded

"Did you set the timer?" Layla asked her.

"Daddy did."

Layla then looked at Nabu.

"That really explains a lot," she chuckled.

"Hey!" Nabu laughed as he elbowed her.

Layla smiled.

"Ok, come over here," she said.

She then led him over to the oven, or rather what was left of it.

"What button did you push?" Layla inquired.

Nabu pointed toward it.

"No wonder, the kitchen caught on fire! You pushed the 'hours' button!" Layla cried.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!"

They all laughed.

"But seriously, you're going to clean all this up," Layla said as she handed him a broom.

"I'll help you Daddy!" Sasha said, as she grabbed a tiny broom and a dust pan.

"Sweetie, you don't need to help him," Layla said.

"But it's my fault that I didn't check that he pushed the right button, so I'm responsible too!"

Layla sighed.

"Guess I'll join in too," she said.

They then started to clean up the kitchen, and as they did, Nabu reminded himself how thankful he was to have both Layla and Sasha in his life.

THE END!

Ok so now I have to do something for .UniCoRns, and I'll get to that, but next I was thinking of doing a oneshot with Stella and her father.

Hm, idk wat do u think?


	6. You're Special

Hi!

Wow, a whole 2 months has gone by since my last update!

Sorry I've been really busy, but now that school is over, hopefully I will b able 2 update more ;)

O, btw b4 I begin, in my mind since the Winx don't have last names, where they're from is their last name.

Like Stella is from Solaria, so that's her last name. And in the Magix world when u get married, boys usually take their wife's last names.

Yeah, it's kinda weird, but thinking of last names 4 all the Winx was 2 hard.

Btw Camila and ayeli: Mi amigo Anto Rodríguez 7 se traducirá este capítulo en los chicos españoles para usted ya que no hablan español (estoy usando Google Translate para traducir esto). Estaba pensando en simplemente tomar todo este capítulo entero y usando Google Translate para traducirlo, pero probablemente no sería muy exacta ...

Ok so here is the new ch: (and lol the reason this ch is called "You're special..." on the ch list is cause I couldn't fit the whole title in)

"You're Special, And No I DO NOT Mean THAT Type of Special,"

"Oh Brandon, I'm nervous," Stella told him as she held his hand tightly.

"What for?" Brandon asked, while he stood next to her.

"Well, what if something's wrong with our baby?" Stella replied back.

Her hand then went to her two months pregnant stomach.

Today, they were having their first ever ultrasound for their baby.

And since this baby was their first child, they didn't know what would happen.

"Sweetie, nothing's wrong with our baby," Brandon reassured her as he rubbed Stella's stomach.

"How do you know?" Stella then snapped "What if there IS something wrong! What if I'm not doing anything right?"

Before Brandon could reply, the doctor came in.

"_Thank you," _Brandon thought as he breathed a sign of relief.

He loved Stella so much, but ever since she had gotten pregnant she had been nothing but moody.

"Hello!" the doctor said as he walked further into the room.

"Hi!" Stella and Brandon greeted in unison.

"She's Stella, I'm Brandon," Brandon addressed to the doctor.

"Seth," the doctor replied as he shook both of their hands.

Later….

"Do you see him? He's right there," Seth affirmed, as he pointed to the ultrasound screen.

On the screen the picture was completely dark except for in the middle of it, in which something stood out.

That thing was a fetus, about six inches long.

"Awww, it's so tiny!" Brandon smiled.

"It is," Stella smiled as she squeezed Brandon's hand.

She then turned toward Seth and asked him what gender the baby was.

The next few moments were spent in silence as Seth tried to figure out the gender of the fetus.

"Girl," was his reply.

Stella and Brandon then gasped.

"Snookums! It's a girl!" Stella squealed.

"Yep!" Brandon hugged her tight.

"Now let's see if everything is ok," Seth then added.

He then pushed a button on the ultrasound machine and they heard a heartbeat.

After listening to it for a while, Seth then confirmed:

"Ok, so her heartbeat is normal."

He then spent a few more minutes talking to himself while moving the camera around the fetus.

"Oh no," he then muttered.

"What? What?" Stella shouted, knowing that by the look on his face there was something wrong.

"The baby's missing an arm," Seth clarified, as he zoomed the camera on the fetus to get a closer look.

It was indeed true, right where the baby's left arm was supposed to be was a stump.

"Maybe her arm hasn't grown now, maybe it'll grow later," Brandon proposed.

He was hoping and praying that the doctor would agree with him.

"No," Seth shook his head, "by this time she should have grown all her body parts by now."

"So what does this mean?" Stella asked as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"It means that your baby will only have one arm," Seth said.

There was silence followed by Stella crying.

"Did you take any types of medicine recently?" Seth then questioned Stella.

"I- I don't remember," Stella stuttered as she cried harder.

Brandon just stood there next to Stella, tears sliding down his face.

"Will the baby be ok?" he wondered eager for a positive answer.

"I'm pretty sure," Seth then affirmed "I mean everything but her arm is fine."

The following October….

Stella sat up in her bed, holding her newborn baby.

Brandon stood by her side.

"She's perfect," Stella whispered, as she stroked her daughter's soft brown hair and kissed her forehead.

The baby looked like Brandon with brown hair and eyes.

The only thing she had that Brandon didn't have was a bunch light colored freckles that were scattered all over her face.

She had no left arm, but that didn't matter to newly proclaimed parents.

"She is," Brandon smiled and agreed as he leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead.

The baby yawned.

"She looks like you," Stella smiled as well as she started to cry tears of joy.

Brandon- who found himself crying as well- nodded.

"I wanna name her after Bloom," Stella told him.

"Can her middle name be Lucille? After my older sister?" Brandon requested.

Stella nodded.

"Bloom Lucille Solaria," she murmured, "that's perfect."

"We'll call her Lucy," Brandon said "so that no one will confuse her with Bloom or my sister."

The couple then smiled at Lucy, knowing that she was their miracle.

A few years later…

Brandon and Sky were walking down the streets of Gardenia to where Lucy and Sky's daughter, Skylar, went to preschool to pick them up.

So far, life was good.

As of right now, Brandon and Sky were the only specialists that had kids.

But this was just right now, cause all the other winx- except for Roxy-were pregnant.

And that included Bloom and Stella.

Stella, Brandon, Bloom, and Sky had decided to send their daughters off to Earth school.

This was cause children on Magix didn't actually go to school until they were high school aged.

They were supposed to be taught magic by their parents.

Wanting their daughters to experience what school was like from a young age, they enrolled them in Earth school.

And besides now Earthlings knew about Magic, so a ton of magical creatures lived there.

There were even magic school set up for fairies and specialists who didn't get accepted into any of the schools on Magix.

Brandon and Sky's walk to the school was spent in total silence.

It wasn't like the two were mad at each other, it was just that they didn't know what to talk about.

Upon reaching the preschool , they both gasped.

Lucy and Skylar were outside of the school.

Lucy was crying, as Skylar hugged her.

Brandon ran toward his daughter.

"Lu-Lu, what happened?" he asked as he kneeled down and went next to her.

Lucy broke free of Skylar's hug and went toward her father.

"EVERYONE HATES ME!" she wailed as she cried harder.

"What are you talking about sweetheart?" Brandon asked as he hugged her tightly.

"Everyone was being mean to her and making fun of her," Skylar explained.

"Everyone?" Brandon questioned.

"Everyone," Skylar told him, "and the teacher wouldn't do anything about it."

Brandon growled as he felt rage starting to burn up inside of him.

"Is everyone in there now?" he demanded, struggling to control his temper.

Skylar nodded.

"Don't worry Lu-Lu, Daddy's got this," Brandon whispered to Lucy.

"Go beat em' up Daddy!" Lucy cried, her voice now full of anger.

"I will," Brandon replied, as he kissed Lucy's forehead and got up and went into the school.

Sky sighed and followed him, to make sure that he wouldn't do anything that he would regret.

Later...

"So the teacher wouldn't do anything about it?" Stella questioned Brandon as they talked.

Brandon and Lucy were back onSolaria; it was nighttime so Lucy was in bed.

Brandon and Stella were in their room, sitting on their bed, as they talked.

"Nope," Brandon replied.

"Why?"

"She said that she wasn't going to get involved because her involvement in the situation wouldn't teach the kids to stand up for themselves."

"Dude, they're only like three or four years old, they wouldn't know how to stand up for themselves!"

"My point exactly!"

Before Stella could say anything the door of the room opened, and Lucy walked in.

"Hey there Luc!" Stella smiled.

"Hi Mommy," Lucy answered.

"What do you need darling?" Brandon asked.

"You," Lucy said pointing to him, "I had a nightmare."

Brandon then got up, patted Stella's stomach, and then started toward Lucy.

"I'll be back soon babe," he told Stella.

Stella smiled and blew him a kiss.

Brandon then picked up Lucy, and walked out.

Their walk to her room was in total silence.

"Ok so what was the nightmare about?" Brandon questioned as he walked into Lucy's room and set her down on her bed.

"Well I didn't actually have a nightmare," Lucy replies as Brandon sat next to her.

"You didn't?" Brandon asked, confused.

Lucy shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Brandon wondered.

"Me!" Lucy cried, as she started to cry.

Brandon picked up Lucy and set her on his lap.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" he asked, kissing her cheek "There's nothing wrong with you!"

"Yes there is! Don't lie!" Lucy yelled.

"Darling! There is nothing wrong with you!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?" Lucy screamed as she pointed to the stub of her left arm "HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?"

There was silence….

"Yeah, I didn't think you could explain," Lucy grumbled.

"Now, hold your horses missy," Brandon said "I can to explain that."

Lucy then looked up at Brandon, waiting for his answer.

"You're like that because you're special," Brandon explained "and no, I DO NOT mean THAT type of special. I mean special as in you're an amazing person. You're who you are because you're destined to be different and stand out…."

"I don't see how being different is a good thing," Lucy then interrupted.

"All the different people are the most famous and successful," Brandon addresses to her.

He then told her stories about some of the universe's greatest people, about how they too got made fun of and had struggles, but in the end rose to success.

Lucy could relate to the stories; I mean sure, they weren't missing any limbs like she was, but they had all gotten ridiculed for being different.

And when her father was done telling them to her, she hugged him.

"Thanks for believing in me dad," she says.

"And thank you for being an amazing daughter."

THE END

Hope u liked it!

If u have a request, plz review and tell me ;)


	7. Ch 6 in Spanish

"Tu eres especial,y no me refiero a _ESE TIPO_ de _ESPECIAL_."

"Oh Brandon,estoy nerviosa."Stella le dijo mientras le sostenia la mano con fuerza.

"¿De qué?"Brandon dijo,mientras permancía a su lado.

"Bueno,¿y si algo anda mal con nuestro bebé?"Stella respondió de vuelta.

Su mano fue hasta su barriga de 2 meses de embarazo.

Hoy, estaban teniendo la primera ecografía de su bebé.

Y puesto que este bebé era su primer hijo, no sabían qué iba a suceder.

"Cariño, no hay nada mal con nuestro bebé", Brandon le aseguró mientras le frotaba el estómago a Stella.

"¿Cómo sabes?" Stella dijo."¿Qué pasa SI hay algo mal! ¿Qué pasa si no estoy haciendo nada bien?"

Antes de que Brandon pudiera responder, el médico entró

"_Gracias._", pensó Brandon al respirar con alivio.

Amaba a Stella tanto, pero desde que se había quedado embarazada había estado nada más que de mal humor.

"¡Hola!" el doctor le dijo mientras se dirigía más a la habitación.

"¡Hola!" Stella y Brandon saludaron al unísono.

"Ella es Stella, soy Brandon", dijo Brandon al médico.

"Seth", dijo el doctor mientras le estrechaba las manos a ambos.

Más tarde...

"¿Lo ves? Es justo ahí", afirmó Seth, mientras señalaba la pantalla del ultrasonido.

En la pantalla de la imagen estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de en el centro de la misma,algo se destacó.

Esa cosa era un feto, de unos seis centímetros de largo.

"Awww, es tan pequeña!" Brandon sonrió.

"Lo es."sonrió Stella mientras apretaba la mano de Brandon.

Luego se volvió hacia Seth y le preguntó qué era el sexo del bebé.

Los momentos que siguieron fueron de silencio como Seth trató de averiguar el sexo del feto.

"Niña."Fue su respuesta.

Stella y Brandon se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Cachorito¡Es una niña!" Stella chilló.

"Sí!" Brandon la abrazó con fuerza.

"Ahora vamos a ver si todo está bien", añadió Seth.

A continuación, pulsó un botón en la máquina de ultrasonido y se oyó un latido del corazón.

Después de escuchar por un tiempo, Seth le confirma:

"Ok, así que su ritmo cardíaco es normal."

A continuación, pasó unos minutos más hablando para sí mismo mientras se mueve la cámara alrededor del feto.

"Oh no", entonces masculló.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" Stella gritó, sabiendo que por la expresión de su rostro había algo mal.

"A el bebé le falta un brazo," Seth aclaró, y puso zoom en la cámara de el feto para obtener una mirada más cercana.

Era cierto, en efecto, justo donde el brazo izquierdo del bebé se supone que era un muñón.

"Tal vez su brazo no ha crecido ahora, a lo mejor va a crecer más adelante", propuso Brandon.

Estaba esperando y rezando para que el médico de acuerdo con él.

"No", Seth sacudió la cabeza, "a estas alturas debería haber crecido todas las partes del cuerpo por ahora."

"Entonces, ¿qué significa esto?" Stella pregunto,mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Esto significa que su bebé sólo tiene un brazo", dijo Seth.

Hubo un silencio seguido de el llanto de Stella.

"¿Ha tomado algún tipo de medicamentos recientemente?" Seth interrogó a Stella.

"Yo-yo no me acuerdo", tartamudeó Stella mientras lloraba más fuerte.

Brandon se quedó allí junto a Stella, con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

"El bebé estará bien?" , se preguntó ansioso por una respuesta positiva.

"Estoy bastante seguro", afirmó Seth,"me refiero a todo, pero el brazo,está bien."

El siguiente mes de octubre ...

Stella se sentó en la cama con su bebé recién nacido.

Brandon se puso a su lado.

"Ella es perfecta", susurró Stella, mientras acariciaba a su hija de pelo castaño suave y le besó la frente.

El bebé se parecía a Brandon con el pelo castaño y los ojos.

Lo único que tenía que Brandon no tenía eran un montón de pecas de color claro que estaban dispersos por toda la cara.

Ella no tenía el brazo izquierdo, pero eso no les importa a los padres de la recién nacida.

"Lo es", sonrió Brandon y estuvo de acuerdo,luego se inclinó y besó la frente de su hija.

El bebé bostezó.

"Se parece a ti", sonrió Stella, así como empezó a llorar lágrimas de alegría.

Brandon-quien se encontraba llorando, así-asintió con la cabeza.

"Quiero su nombre sea en honor a Bloom", le dijo Stella.

"¿Puede su segundo nombre ser Lucille?Por mi hermana mayor?" Brandon pregunto.

Stella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bloom Lucille Solaria", murmuró,"Es perfecto."

"La podemos llamar a Lucy", dijo Brandon."Para que nadie la confunda con Bloom o mi hermana."

La pareja luego sonrió a Lucy, sabiendo que ella era su milagro.

Unos años más tarde...

Brandon y Sky fueron caminando por las calles de Gardenia para ir a recoger a Lucy y a la hija de SKy,Skylar, a el preescolar.

Hasta el momento, la vida era buena.

A partir de ahora, Brandon y Sky eran los únicos especialistas que tenían los niños.

Pero esto sólo fue en este momento, debido a todas las Winx, excepto Roxy-estaban embarazadas.

Y eso incluye Bloom y Stella.

Stella, Brandon, Bloom, y Sky habían decidido enviar a sus hijas a la escuela de la Tierra.

Esto se debe a que los niños de Magix en realidad no van a la escuela hasta que fueran a la secundaria.

Se suponía que sus padres les debian enseñar magia.

Queriendo que sus hijas experimentaran cómo era la escuela desde una edad temprana, las inscribieron en una escuela en la tierra.

Y además ahora los terrícolas

sabían de la magia, un montón de criaturas mágicas vivían allí.

Había incluso una escuela de magia creada para las hadas y los especialistas que no son aceptados en ninguna de las escuelas de Magix.

La caminata de Brandon y de Sky a la escuela fue en total silencio.

No era como los dos estaban enojados el uno al otro, era que no sabían de qué hablar.

Al llegar a el preescolar, los dos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Lucy y Skylar se encontraban fuera de la escuela.

Lucy estaba llorando,mientras que Skylar la abrazaba

Brandon corrió hacia su hija.

"Lu-Lu, ¿qué pasó?" -preguntó mientras se puso de rodillas y se fue a su lado.

Lucy se liberó del abrazo Skylar y se fue hacia su padre.

"¡Todos me odian!" -gimió mientras ella lloraba más fuerte.

"¿Qué estás hablando,amor?" Brandon le preguntó mientras él la abrazó con fuerza.

"Todo el mundo estaba siendo cruel con ella y se burlaban de ella", explicó Skylar.

"¿Todo el mundo?" Brandon pregunto.

"Todo el mundo," Skylar le dijo, "y el maestro no hizo nada al respecto".

Brandon gruñó al sentir la rabia empezando a quemar dentro de él.

"¿Están todos allí ahora?" -preguntó, tratando de controlar su temperamento.

Skylar asintió con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes Lu-Lu, papá tiene esto", le susurró Brandon a Lucy.

"¡Golpealos,papá!" Lucy gritó, su voz ahora lleno de ira.

"Lo haré", respondió Brandon, mientras le besaba la frente de Lucy y se levantó y se fue a la escuela.

Sky suspiró y le siguió, para asegurarse de que no iba a hacer cualquier cosa de la que se arrepentiría.

Más tarde...

"Así que el profesor no hizo nada al respecto?" Stella preguntó Brandon mientras hablaban.

Brandon y Lucy estaban de vuelta en Solaria, era de noche así que Lucy estaba en la cama.

Brandon y Stella estaban en su habitación, sentados en su cama, mientras hablaban.

"No", respondió Brandon.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella dijo que no iba a participar debido a su participación en la situación no sería enseñarle a los niños a defenderse por sí mismos."

"Tienen como que tres o cuatro años de edad, no sabrían cómo defenderse a sí mismos!"

"Mi punto exactamente!"

Antes de que Stella podía decir nada a la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Lucy entro.

"¡Hola Luc!" Stella sonrió.

"Hola mamá", respondió Lucy.

"¿Qué necesitas, mi amor?" Brandon le preguntó.

"A ti", dijo Lucy señalándolo: "He tenido una pesadilla."

Brandon se levantó, dio unas palmaditas en el estómago de Stella, y luego se dirigió a Lucy.

"Yo ya vuelvo,nena", le dijo a Stella.

Stella sonrió y le lanzó un beso.

Brandon luego cogió a Lucy, y se fue.

La caminata a la habitación de Lucy fue en silencio total.

"¿De qué fue tu pesadilla?"Brandon pregunto cuando entró en la habitación de Lucy y la sentó en su cama.

"Bueno, yo en realidad no tuve una pesadilla", contesta Lucy mientras Brandon se sentó junto a ella.

"¿En serio?" Brandon le preguntó, confundido.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo?" Brandon se preguntó.

"¡Yo!" Lucy gritó, y empezó a llorar.

Brandon recogió a Lucy y la puso en su regazo.

"¿De qué estas hablando,Lucy?" -preguntó él, besándola en la mejilla "¡No hay nada malo contigo!"

"Sí hay! ¡No mientas!" Lucy gritó.

"¡Cariño! No hay nada malo contigo!"

"Entonces, ¡cómo explicas esto!"Lucy gritó mientras señalaba a la colilla de su brazo izquierdo."

¿Cómo explicas eso?"

Hubo un silencio...

"Sí, yo no pensé que lo podrías explicar", se quejó Lucy.

"Ahora, mantenga sus caballos,señorita", dijo Brandon "Puedo explicar eso."

Lucy y luego miró a Brandon, a la espera de su respuesta.

"Tú eres así, porque eres especial", explicó Brandon "y no, no quiero decir que tipo de especial. Quiero decir, en especial como tu eres una persona increíble. Tú eres quien eres, porque eres destinado a ser diferente y a destacar..."

"No veo cómo el ser diferente es una buena cosa", Lucy luego es interrumpido.

"Todas las personas diferentes son los más famosos y exitosos", Brandon se dirige a ella.

A continuación, le contaba historias acerca de algunas de las personas mayores del universo, acerca de cómo se burlaban de ellos y las luchas que tenían,al final ellos llegaron a el exito.

Lucy podría relacionarse con las historias, quiero decir que, no les faltaban extremidades como a ella pero habían conseguido todo siendo ridiculizados por ser diferentes.

Y cuando su padre termino de hablar, ella lo abrazó.

"Gracias por creer en mí papá", dice ella.

"Gracias por ser una hija increíble".


	8. Don't worry Daddy, I won't ever forget u

Hi!

Well this oneshot is going to be a little different from the other ones, it's cause this oneshot is going to be about Musa and her dad.

As I was writing some of the chapters of this story, I decided that I should put a chapter or two about the Winx and their dads (you know 2 change it up, so you won't have to b reading about the Specialists and their kids all the time)

This is why the cover photo of this story is Stella and her dad, cause after all it does show a father and his daughter.

So here is the new oneshot, which was given to me by Gloxinia

Ch 7: Don't worry Daddy, I won't ever forget about you

"Dude, why are we telling your dad in person? He'll find out when he gets the invitation," Riven said to Musa as they walked to her dad's house.

"When something this big happens, it's better to tell your parents in person," Musa replied.

Riven rolled his eyes.

"Did you HAVE to bring me along?" he then questions "You know your dad hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, baby. He just doesn't know you that well."

"Whatever makes you happy."

Musa smiled and rolled her eyes as she took Riven's hand.

"You're going to be seeing a lot of him for the next two months, you might as well just get used to him now," she says.

They then arrive at Hoe-Boe's house.

Musa rang the doorbell.

The door was opened a minute later.

Hoe-Boe stood there.

"Musa?" he was surprised.

"Hi Dad!" Musa cried, as she hugged him.

Hoe-Boe quickly got over his shock and smiled and hugged her.

He then noticed Riven.

"Oh and that thing," he grumbled.

"Watch it old man," Riven growled.

"Dad, Riven, please," Musa sighed.

From the day he met Riven, Hoe-Boe had always hated him; Musa wasn't sure why, I mean Riven never did anything to him.

And Riven didn't always hate her father; there was a point where he could tolerate him.

But the two got into an argument one time when Musa took them out for lunch, and Riven's hated him ever since.

Later in the day after they went to lunch, Musa wouldn't stop crying.

Hey wouldn't you be seriously upset if the two most important people in your life didn't like each other?

So Riven had promised Musa that he would TRY to get along with her father the next time he saw her, but Musa knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise since he held grudges.

"Hey, he started it!" Riven snapped.

"If you weren't dating my daughter none of this would have started!" Hoe-Boe snapped back.

"PLEASE STOP!" Musa stomped her foot on the ground in frustration, as she held back tears.

The boys stopped but the glares kept going.

Later….

"You can't be serious!" Hoe-Boe was stunned.

Musa and her father were sitting on chairs in the living room; Riven was back at his and Musa's house.

"Aren't you happy for me Dad?" Musa questioned.

"I don't understand how you can be marrying that boy," was Hoe-Boe's reply "what do you see in him?"

He sounded a little irritated.

"You don't want me to get married to Riven?"

"I'm just wondering why you're even together in the first place!"

"Dad! Riven's not a bad guy! He's just not good at controlling his emotions, but he's learning…."

"Doesn't seem like he's improving," Hoe-Boe interrupted.

"He didn't yell at you, like last time," Musa insisted.

Silence….

She then sighed and broke the silence by saying:

"Maybe he would be nicer to you if you stopped provoking him."

She was starting to sound a little irritated as well.

"Oh so you're saying that I'm the cause of his behavior?" Hoe-Boe raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well kinda. You didn't need to call him a thing and make him feel bad."

"I can call him whatever I want, it's NOT my fault for how he acts!"

"No! It is YOUR fault!"

"Excuse me?"

"He never did anything to you, and yet you're just so mean to him!"

Hoe-Boe got up.

"That boy is rude and disrespectful," he barked "he deserved what was coming at him!"

Musa got up as well.

"The only one that's being rude and disrespectful is you!"she yelled as she stormed out.

A couple months later….

"Ow! Stella! Please not so hard!" Musa begged, as Stella combed her hair.

Today was the big day, the day that Musa and Riven were getting married.

I could lie to you and say that everything between Musa and her father was peachy clean, but then I wouldn't be doing my job as a stalker.

So I'm gonna tell you the truth: Things between Musa and her father have been everything BUT fine.

Musa hadn't spoken to or seen her father ever since they had that fight.

Riven had felt awful, since he caused it.

He went back over to Hoe-Boe's house to try to apologize to him and to get him to talk to Musa again, but he wouldn't open the door.

"Riven, don't feel bad," Musa told him "you didn't do anything. It's my dad's fault. It's not fair cause you did nothing to him and yet he's mean to you."

"But if it wasn't for me, you two would never be fighting in the first place."

Musa leaned up and kissed Riven.

"If my father can't look past his own ways and see who you truly are, then that's his lost," she said, as she pulled away from Riven.

"I'm sorry, darling!" Stella said, as she combed Musa's hair more gently "You just have a lot of tangles!"

"_Note to self: Next time don't have Stella comb your hair,"_ Musa thought to herself as she said outloud:

"Combing it that hard isn't going to help."

"Hush, I know more about your hair then you do."

Musa rolled her eyes.

Then then was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Musa said.

The door opened; Flora was there.

"Musa, someone's here to see you," she says.

"Who?"

"Someone."

"Who is it Flora?"

"I don't know."

"Bring them here," Stella told Flora, "I'm still working on Musa."

Flora nodded, as she turned away and closed the door.

"Who do you think it might be?" Stella questioned Musa as she put down her hairbrush.

"I don't know," Musa replied "I wasn't expecting anyone."

There then was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" Musa cried.

The door opened, and Flora stepped in with a man.

Musa gasped.

"Father?" she asked.

"Hello Musa," Hoe-Boe replied.

He had no emotion in his tone.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Stella said, as she walked out in an awkward fashion.

Musa and Hoe-Boe watched her go out.

Their eyes then met when the door closed.

"Why are you here?" Musa growled.

Hoe-Boe sighed.

"To say I'm sorry," he says "look Musa, I have nothing against Riven."

Musa was surprised.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why have you been acting so mean to him?"

Hoe-Boe sighed once again.

"Cause…."

He tries to talk, but can't cause his eyes fill up with tears.

He gulped and tried again.

"Cause… You'll spend all your time with Riven, focus on buying a house and having a family, and forget about me."

Musa was even more shocked.

"I was just mad at him," Hoe-Boe continues "cause he was the guy who gonna steal my little girl from me."

"Oh Daddy," Musa was crying by now as well.

She then hugged him.

"How could I forget about the best Daddy ever?" she asked.

Hoe-Boe smiled.

"Don't worry Daddy, I won't ever forget about you," Musa kissed his cheek.

Epilogue…..

"Is he coming?" Musa asked Riven.

"Yep," Riven replies.

"Good," Musa smiles.

Riven smiles as well and they kiss.

They then smiled down at the little baby that Musa was holding.

"Did you hear that Akari?" she whispers "You're gonna meet your grandpa!"

Little Akari just yawned.

Musa and Riven give a soft laugh and kiss her forehead.

/

"Ok, I'm here what's the emergency?" Hoe-Boe runs into the room a few minutes later.

"You have to meet your granddaughter, that's the emergency," Riven smiles and laughs since Hoe-Boe thought there was an actual emergency.

"Yeah, come here," Musa smiled and giggled, gesturing him over.

Hoe-Boe quickly got over his shock and went next to Musa.

"Awwww," he smiled, when he saw Akari.

Akari looked like Musa, with peach colored skin, and light blue hair.

She had black eyes, like Riven.

"Daddy, this is Akari. Akari meet your grandpa," Musa said, as she handed her daughter to Hoe-Boe.

"I'm hungry, good bye," Riven said, as he walked out.

Musa rolls her eyes.

She then looks up at her father.

Akari was just staring at Hoe-Boe as he smiled and held her.

"I'm gonna call you Brenda, just cause, is that cool?" Hoe-Boe asked her.

All he got was a stare, then a blink.

"Ok, I guess that's alright," he laughed.

"Dad."

Hoe-Boe bent down so he could be eye to eye with Musa.

"I love you."

Hoe-Boe kissed her forehead.

"I love you to."

The end

Hope u liked it! I feel very proud of this.

Bye


	9. I've Never Meant it More

Hi everyone!

Sorry I took so long in updating this, I kinda forgot about it… (oopes :P)

Anyway, this is a prequel to the epilogue of the last ch, hope u like!

"I Never Meant it More"

Midnight.

I looked back at the clock once again, yep it was midnight.

I glanced around at the room that would be soon occupied by my future child.

To any other random person it would have looked just fine but to me, it didn't.

Well, it was pretty close…

It was just missing something….

"Riven!"

I turned around and saw Musa there, leaning against the doorway of the room.

"Dude, it's like midnight! Go to sleep!" she said.

She then walked into the room and stood next to me.

"Says the woman who's still awake," I chuckle.

Musa raises her eyes at me.

"Do you think I would if I could?" she snaps.

"Whoa, whoa, there babe," I reply hugging her "I was just kidding, calm down. Look I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"What's keeping you awake?"

She points down to her swollen stomach where our baby is.

I touch it.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Musa was right; that baby was kicking up a ruckus in there.

"You try sleepin' with that going on and see how it turns out," Musa yawned.

I knelt down and whispered to our baby:

"Kid, you gotta go to sleep. You're keeping Mommy up."

I gently pressed my cheek toward Musa's stomach.

I felt a soft push and then nothing at all.

"There, got him to stop," I smiled and stood up.

Musa touched her stomach.

"She really seems to like you doesn't she?" she smiles and says.

"Whoa, whoa, who said it was a girl?" I questioned.

"Uh, I did!" Musa cried.

"We're gonna have a boy, not a girl."

I sure hoped so; I really wanted a son.

"No, it's gonna be a girl!" Musa shook her head.

"We really should find out…" I sighed.

"But I want it to be a surprise!"

I shake my head.

This woman is crazy but she's my crazy woman.

I hugged Musa again.

She giggles and kisses my cheek.

I then looked around again at the baby's room.

"We did very good on it," Musa said.

"I know… but something's just missing."

But what?

I looked around the room.

The upper walls were white, painted with measures of music notes.

Under the blue trim that ran across the room, the wall was black with all these different music symbols.

There was a crib, rocking chair, table and an empty toy box all of which were white except for the toy box which was a dark red.

It was pretty bare, but I knew it would get full over time.

"Maybe a person to live in it," Musa rubbed her stomach.

I smiled.

"That wasn't what I was looking for, but sure."

Musa yawned.

"I'm tired, carry me back to our room," she said.

"You have legs," I replied.

She glares at me.

"Ok, ok once again I was just kidding! When did I become the fun one in this relationship?"

I picked Musa up and carried her toward our room.

* * *

><p>I woke up a couple hours later to Musa shaking me.<p>

"Riven get up!" I heard her say.

"Just five more minutes," I grumbled pushing her away.

"No! Get up now!"

She then pushed me off the bed.

I bolted up.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I was officially ticked off with her.

I then calmed down once I saw Musa.

Her face was of pure terror and she never got that way unless she was truly scared.

"Riven, take me to the hospital please."

So many things went through my head as I helped Musa into the car.

I was so tired, I couldn't remember half the stuff I was thinking.

But I could remember that I was feeling beyond terrified and that I was mainly thinking this:

"_I hope I don't screw this up. I'm __**not**__ going to screw this up!"_

* * *

><p>I'm so glad that we're home now; the hospital was horrible.<p>

The nurses kept trying to hit on me and they told the paparazzi that we were there.

I knew cause they had to call the police to escort us out.

But whatever, we're home now and that's all that matters.

"Welcome home Akari," Musa cooed to the little bundle she was holding.

I smiled and came over to where she was and looked down at the bundle she was holding, our daughter.

Yes, we had a girl.

I'll admit, when I found out that our child was a girl, I was kinda upset.

It wasn't cause I hated girls or anything, I just didn't think I could handle it.

Girls are just so fragile and they have such high expectations.

I was so scared when I found out that we had a girl, so scared when I saw her for the first time.

She was so precious and I'm scared that I won't be good enough for her.

But I couldn't let Musa know that, she'd see that I'm getting soft, and tell all other guys.

So as I stood by her, I wondered:

"_Why me?"_

Out of all the people in this world, why was I was chosen to be Akari's father?

_Why? Why? Why?_

That stupid three letter word was going through my head as I followed Musa who was showing Akari around the house.

"Riven," I suddenly heard Musa's voice.

"Wha…" I turned toward her.

I found myself in the baby's room.

"Put her to sleep," Musa placed Akari in my arms, kissed her forehead, and walked out.

I stared down at her.

She had the darkest eyes and hair that was like the night sky but she gave me the brightest, warmest smile and I just broke down.

You know what, there's a reason for everything.

Maybe Akari was given to me for a reason.

"I'm glad you have confidence in me cause I'm not going to let you down," I found myself whispering what I was thinking to her "I'm gonna try to be the best dad for you. I'm gonna be there for you always and I'm always gonna make time for you. I swear I'm gonna try."

If I had a dollar for all the things I said I'd swear to do, I'd be rich.

But I had never meant it more than I did now.

The end

Hope u liked it!

How do u think I did on playing Riven? Do u think he sounds like Helia? I believe that people like Riven can b really deep, they just don't show it cause they're afraid of being made fun of.

Please review :)


	10. Boys Don't Wear Nail Polish

Goodday everyone!

How was the past three months for you guys? Did u peoples have a nice Valentine's day? I did, got 2 much candy….. CANDY. Had no school friday, which was very nice :D (but I still got homework though :(

This oneshot was inspired by a scene from the Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson movie, "The Game Plan".

I hope you like it :D

"Boys Don't Wear Nail Polish"

He was the last guy who's picture would pop into you head when the word "feminine" came to mind.

He was the guy who cringed at the sight of the color pink and the word makeover.

The world knew and expected this.

So when Brandon Solaria woke up from his nap with his nails painted pink, he almost died.

But it didn't take long for him to recover or find out who was the culprit was.

"Lucy!" Brandon marched out of his and Stella's room and went down the hall to their daughter's room.

Stella was gone with the other Winx; they were assisting Faragonda and Griselda on a fieldtrip with the freshman and would be back in a week.

But Brandon had been keeping himself busy.

The next week it would be the annual Solarian light festival; all the rulers of all the planets of the Magical Dimension along with their subjects would be there.

So pretty much this week just involved Brandon doing a lot of planning and meeting with the royal counsel.

And then to top it all off, King Radius's fiftieth birthday fell on the day of the light festival, so in addition to planning that he had to plan his birthday party!

AHHHHH!

This was such a bad week for Stella to be gone; she should have known perfectly well that party planning is a WOMAN'S job, NOT a man's.

"Lucille!" the knock on her door was inpatient and aggravated.

"Come in!" the two voices of Lucy and King Radius cried.

The fact that he was a single dad for this week didn't make Brandon's week easier.

It wasn't like Lucy was a bad kid or anything.

She was a sweetheart.

She was _extremely_ friendly and talkative.

But she was also_ extremely _curious and inattentive and that was the problem right there.

As like with most five year olds, you couldn't leave her alone.

The last time Lucy was left alone she got out of the palace and went to Sparks to play with Skylar, but it was only after like an hour did Stella and Brandon find her.

Good thing King Radius lived with them; you could say he was like Lucy's babysitter.

Brandon walked in.

Lucy and her grandfather were sitting on the floor playing Chess, well… by the looks of it, they had been.

The chess board lay a like a foot away from them; the playing pieces were scattered all over the place.

"Bloom Lucille Solaria, will you kindly explain why my nails are pink?" Brandon questioned as he whipped his hands out of his pocket.

He was trying not to get mad.

He knew it wasn't that big of a deal but in an hour he was supposed to meet with the other Specialists to brainstorm ideas for King Radius's party and he preferred not being laughed at by his friends.

"Lucy, did you paint his nails?" Radius was biting his lip and- telling by the goofy smile on his face- trying not to laugh.

"Yes," Lucy replied.

"Why?!" Brandon cried "I'm a boy! Boys _**DON'T **_wear nail polish!"

"But Daddy you look so pretty with nail polish!" Lucy cried.

"_I look gay with this nail polish,"_ Brandon thought, biting his tongue to keep the thought in there.

"Just get it off!" he commanded.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Lucy looked up and started to whistle.

"LUCY!"

"I don't have the nail polish remover, it's with Mommy."

"What?!"

"I only have the pink nail polish, the other colors and remover is with Mommy."

"There has to be another way to get this off," Brandon started chipping the nail polish with his fingers.

"Daddy! No! Please keep it on! I like you with nail polish!" Lucy looked hurt.

"Well guess what? I don't! Just cause you like it doesn't mean that I will! Do you know what everyone will think of me if they see me just parading around with pink nails?! They'll think I'm gay! And then they'll do endless stories about it and no one will take me seriously. EVER AGAIN!"

"I… I.." Lucy was on the verge of tears, rarely did her daddy ever snap at her like that.

"Brandon please don't yell," Radius said, coming to his granddaughter's defense "she meant no harm. Just scrub it and I'm sure it will come off."

Brandon just sighed, irritated.

He turned on his heels and started to walk out.

Lucy ran up and hugged his leg.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Stay out of my way," was all Brandon replied as he took her off his leg and walked out, not looking at her.

/

"Where is Brandon?" Riven mumbled playing with his wedding ring "I have better things to be doing than planning a party."

"Like sulking?" Timmy asked.

The guys all laughed.

"Nice one Timster!" Sky high- fived him.

"If you weren't my friend…." Riven growled and cut off his threat.

"Aw Riven! He was just joking, smile buddy!" Nabu placed his hands on Riven's cheeks and tried to push them up into a smile.

"Get your hands off me Nabu!" Riven slapped them away.

Brandon then ran in.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he cried, sitting down.

It took him an hour but Brandon had finally scrapped all the nail polish off his fingers.

"What took you so long?" Riven asked.

"Lucy thought my nails would look pretty if they were pink, so she painted them while I was sleeping. And Stella had the nail polish remover with her so I spent an hour scrubbing to get it off."

"Aww," Helia smiled "that's cute."

"Not if you're the victim."

"Let's see your hands," Riven said.

"I got em off," Brandon said, placing his hands on the table.

"Aw, your hands aren't pretty anymore," Riven snickered.

"Let's just get started," Brandon rolled his eyes.

/

An hour later the Specialist's meeting was over and everyone had all left, all except for Sky.

"Hey Brandon, can I show you something?" he asked, as Brandon was gathering up his stuff.

"Yeah sure."

"Look here."

Brandon stopped placing things in his bag and looked at his friend.

Sky took off the gloves he was wearing, reveling his nails which were bright red.

"Whoa ohhh! Sky is there something about you that I should know?" Brandon would have burst out laughing but having been in the same situation, just bit his lip and made a stupid smile.

"I know what you're thinking," Sky said "and to answer that question, no."

"Did Skylar get you?" Brandon asked.

"Yes and no."

"Hm?"

"I let her do it."

"Are you crazy?! Maybe you really are…"

"No I am not!" Sky said in defense "Look, I wasn't all up for the idea of having my nails painted. But I let it slide, and I was glad I did. You should have seen Skylar, it made her so happy."

Brandon was about to speak but Sky continued:

"Look, I let it slide because our girls are five now. Soon enough they'll be all grown up and leave us. Might as well take advantage of their innocence now."

Slience…

"Ok bud, well I gotta go back home now. Talk to you later," Sky slipped back on his gloves, gave Brandon a pat on the back and walked out, leaving behind a stirring feeling of regret.

/

Upon arriving back, Brandon rushed up the many stairs that lead to the top floor of the palace.

Poor Lucy; he now felt horrible.

Radius was right, she had meant no harm.

She was just being a little girl, he should have known by now that that's what little girls do.

He had to right this wrong; fix it.

He was just gonna place his stuff down in his and Stella's room, then go and talk to her.

Upon arriving there, he heard voices.

"Shh, shh, love, calm down. Your father just got a little aggravated, that's all. You know he loves you very much."

Brandon's eyes widened.

"_Was that…."_

"He used to Mommy," Lucy replied, sniffling, her voice cracking "now he doesn't."

It was Stella!

"_She's home early," _Brandon thought as he gave a gentle knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Stella asked.

"It's Daddy," Brandon replied "can I come in?"

"No!" Lucy said.

"Yes! Come in Daddy!" Stella said.

Brandon opened the door slowly and walked in.

"GO AWAY!" Lucy squealed as she grabbed a pillow that was on the floor and hurled it at her father, hitting him smack in the face.

"Bloom Lucille! You don't hit your father like that!" Stella cried.

"No, it's ok, I deserved it," Brandon rubbed his face and gave a small hiss.

That child had a lot of force in her only arm.

He then sat down next to his wife and daughter on their bed.

"Mother can I be alone with my little girl?" Brandon asked.

"Yes," Stella nodded and got up out of the room.

Now it was just father and daughter.

Lucy was sitting cross-legged on the bed, her fingers tracing the outlines of the covers, her back toward her father.

"Luc?" Brandon said.

"What?"

The reply was cold and bitter.

"I'm really sorry. It was very wrong of me to overreact and snap at you. So much has been going on and it's gotten me all stressed out, but that's no excuse for my behavior."

There was no reply.

"I really am sorry, I promise I'll think before I speak from now on."

Nothing….

Brandon crawled over in front of Lucy and got a glance at her tear stained face before she turned away to the other side.

"Please forgive me Sweetums, I'll do anything to have that beautiful smile come back on your face."

Lucy slowly turns around.

"Anything?" she questions.

"Anything," Brandon smiles and replies.

"Will you let me paint your nails again?"

"Of course! But one condition."

"What?"

"You gotta forgive your dear old father."

Lucy gave a smile and giggled.

"I do."

"Aw there's that precious smile! Come here and hug me!"

Lucy crawled into Brandon's arms.

Brandon wrapped his arms tightly around her and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek making her laugh.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he said as he gently combed his fingers though her brunette locks.

"I think I do," Lucy giggled.

Brandon chuckled.

"You don't have the slightest idea."

/

"I think it looks nice," Stella said, as she sat down next to Brandon on their bed, as he stared at his pink nails "I taught my baby well."

"Yeah, it does…" Brandon nodded.

Stella wrapped her arms around him.

"You're a great daddy Brandon, my dad would never had let me paint his nails," Stella chuckled, as she slipped her fingers into Brandon's.

"I try," Brandon chuckled and planted a gentle kiss on Stella's forehead.

They then both crawled into their bed; Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella.

"Well, you succeed," Stella smiled and replied, returning the gesture "in fact you're such a great daddy to Lucy I know that you won't have any trouble being a great daddy to our new baby."

"New baby?!"

"Hm um, that's right, I'm pregnant again."

"Stella! That's… that's…" Brandon was smiling; you could see the excitement in his eyes.

"That's?" Stella smirked.

"AWESOME!"

Oh Brandon, the guy could hardly contain his excitement as he pulled Stella into a deep and passionate kiss.

Stella pulled away.

"You are a great man Brandon," she smiled and said.

"I try," Brandon replied, returning the smile.

"And you succeed."

Brandon was going to reply, but Stella pulled him a kiss.

He just smiled and returned the passion.

THE END!

Awww, I love this oneshot! I think it's one of my favs! :D

I give Sky and Brandon a lot of credit.

If I were a boy, I would never paint my nails (not even if my daughter was begging me to :P)

Anyway, hope you liked this!

Please read and review!


End file.
